


Cupid's Day Off

by EarlineNathaly



Series: Shidge for VLDRarePairWeek [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: For the #VLDRarePairWeekDay 4: Free DaySummary: I didn’t know if “free day” referred to the characters having an actual free day or if I could write whatever the hell I wanted. So, why not both? Let’s make it an AU.In which Allura, the goddess of attraction and affection, better known as “Cupid” is sick but refuses to take the day off. Pidge, goddess of wit and intelligence, convinces her that she needs it and it wouldn’t be wise to push it. Allura accedes to rest for the day if Pidge covers for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be crack but at the end, it turned out a little more serious, but anyway! I hope you like it.

 

“Are you sure you are going to be okay?” Allura asked, anxiety dripping from her voice.

 

‘No’ Pidge thought.

 

“Yes, I’m sure” she assured instead with a certainty she didn’t quite feel.

 

She poured water into a glass and returned to Allura who was in bed, feeling like a human: weak, awful and mortal. She was sick, and Pidge had managed to convince her to rest just the night before. She prepared her friend some medicine and told her to take the day off and take care of herself. Allura had argued about how she couldn’t do that, about how it was impossible for Cupid to ‘call in sick’.

 

After a long discussion, Allura finally gave in, but only after making Pidge promise that she would cover for her. After all, it wasn’t as if she needed to be at a specific place at a specific time every day to make someone smart unlike Allura, who had to be right on time to make her victims… er, _targets_ , fall in love.

 

Allura spent all night making a list of people, time and places for Pidge that detailed everything she needed to know to fulfill her job. Sometimes she had to shot arrows to both targets and sometimes the love was unrequited.

 

“Alright,” Allura said, taking the medicine Pidge handed her. “My bow and arrows are hanging from there,” she indicated pointing to their right.

 

“It’s okay,” Pidge said. “I built this instead.”

 

She then showed her a small gun she had designed and built the night before to replace Cupid’s Arrows. It was a rather smart innovation, in her opinion. The gun had five settings: “Crush”, “Love”, “Undying/True Love”, “Dislike” and “Hate”. It also came with a small screen where she could type in the name of the person the shoot was supposed to make the target fall in love with. It would be way faster than having to write it by hand on the arrow you were going to shoot, not to mention that she wouldn’t have to carry the, very much heavy, five different kinds of arrows on her back.

 

But even after explaining the way her invention worked to the goddess of affection, Allura still felt a little uneasy.

 

“And you’re sure it’s going to work? I mean, I did warn you that there’s no cure for the effects of the arrows, and if you miss…” she asked, eying the gun suspiciously.

 

“I’m positive it’ll work. I used the material of your arrows to make the laser shots,” she reassured her friend. “It’ll be just like the arrows, but safer because the shot will be quicker and more precise,” she smiled, very proud of her job.

 

Allura didn’t seem very convinced. Pidge sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. It’s only one day. If you take the medicine I made for you, tomorrow you’ll be back on duty”

 

“Okay. Good luck, Pidge.” Allura finally managed a small smile.

 

A few minutes later, Pidge was already on the Mortal World, preparing to shoot her first target. To be honest, she was a little nervous. Love and intelligence didn’t quite mix well together. She had seen very smart people do the stupidest things because of love, so she worried.

 

She didn’t know if she was the right person to cover for Allura, but if she had trusted her with this, then she wouldn’t let her down.

 

Her first target was a schoolboy who would crush on a classmate, so she floated outside the window of the classroom and aimed. Normal people couldn’t see her, so it was okay if she floated three stories high above the ground.

 

Right on time, at the same hour her list mentioned, the boy lifted his eyes from his notebook and a girl walked in the classroom. Pidge exhaled slowly and shot. The boy’s face lighted with pink and he quickly returned his eyes to his desk. Pidge looked at her handiwork and a smile made its way across her face. She made it! She shouted in joy and feeling more confident, went after her next target.

 

She started to think that she was probably overthinking it at first, and even discovered that humans weren’t that bad after all. She wasn’t a person who enjoyed too much company and preferred to spend her time on her own, but once she was out and spreading something as pure as love, she realized she was actually having fun. She decided to indulge herself a little and following her curious nature, she materialized herself with a human appearance so she could walk between the people and interact with them.

 

She had to be more careful, of course, and she still used teleportation to get from one place to another, but she was having the time of her life blending in with the crowd. She tasted coffee at a coffee shop and made a barista fall in love with one of his clients. She sat on the sand and made a lifeguard crush on a tourist. She was happy to shoot a teen with the “dislike” setting so she could get away from some nasty dude at a club. She felt a knot form in her throat when she shot two kinder garden kids on their first day of school with the gun set on “Undying/True Love”.

 

Her next target was in the same city. Actually, only two blocks away from the kinder garden, so she decided to walk. She read the list and it said that her next targets were going to be a biker and a florist, but not precisely to fall in love. The florist’s puppy was going to run across the street and the biker will almost run over it. Rage will ensue and they were supposed to hate each other.

 

She walked down the street trying to adjust the settings, but the button was stuck and it didn’t move.

 

“Aw, c’mon. You were working perfectly just now,” she complained to herself while taking a turn. Immediately after, she crashed into someone as firm as a wall. She stumbled backwards and fell on her divine butt.

 

However, that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was that the gun had activated with the crash, and she felt her blood run cold.

 

“So sorry, I didn’t saw you there for a min…” the stranger interrupted himself when in a reflex, she looked up. And up, and up, and up.

 

In front of her was the most attractive – and perhaps even the tallest – human she had ever encounter. And she just shot him. And she was the first person he saw with a shoot that didn’t have a specific name written in the gun, which made her the object of his affections. And the setting was still “Undying/True Love”.

 

Well, shit.

 

“H-hey…” she mumbled. ‘Beautiful stranger’ her mind completed, surprising her a little at the daring thought.

 

He snapped his slightly open mouth shut and scooped her up in a swift move before she could stand up for herself. She gasped, surprised, and he began to blurt out a lot of apologies.

 

“It’s alright, really,” she said. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

She swallowed. He was looking at her as if she was the very light of the universe. Which was something that wasn’t supposed to happen when she was disguised as a human. But even if she weren’t, humans usually only looked at deities with admiration, not… well, not like _that_.

 

She realized she was staring too when the motor of a bike starting snapped her attention back to reality and across the street. The biker was leaving and the florist was returning to the shop, the puppy swinging its tail happily seated on its owner’s arms.

 

Well, double shit.

 

“Um, w-well,” Pidge started to say, then realized that his hands were still holding her upper arms when she took a step back. “I… I have to go,” she said in a small voice. She had to keep doing her job. Or more like Allura’s job. Oh, damn. Allura. She was going to kill her for missing a target.

 

“Wait, don’t go,” the stranger said. “Please, just… what’s your name?”

 

“Hu-huh?”

 

“I’m Shiro. Well, Shirogane. But that’s my last name. My name is Takashi, but you can call me Shiro.”

 

“Shiro” she parroted, the name rolling off her tongue effortlessly. He nodded.

 

“Yeah, and you? What’s your name?”

 

“I’m… Uh, My name is…” Well, damn. She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t say her real goddess name. She had to tell a human name. “Katie?” She shouldn’t say it as a question. “I mean my name is Katie. Katie Holt, yeah.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, Katie,” he said offering her a hand that almost swallowed hers when she blindly reached for it. “I know that this is really abrupt, but do you think we can meet again? Perhaps over a coffee?”

 

Pidge stared at him gaping like a fish, trapped in her own slip. Her cheeks warmed as if she was a normal teenager in front of a celebrity and she started to fear the gun had actually hit them both. It was crushed between their bodies, after all. She wondered if she could get affected too. She needed Allura. She needed Allura to help her instead of killing her.

 

She could feel herself starting to panic and Shiro probably misunderstood her stunned silence with horror.

 

“Oh God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound creepy, I just… I don’t know, I just got this sudden urge to know you, I’m sorry if I frighten you. I swear that wasn’t my intention at all,” he tried to explain.

 

Pidge took a deep breath to compose herself. She then looked up at him and smiled.

 

“It’s alright. You just surprised me, but I’d love to take your offer for coffee, “ she said, taking a small step towards him and tilting her head.

 

Good grief, was she _flirting_?

 

But Shiro didn’t seem to mind her lack of abilities on the matter and smiled back, relief clear on his features.

 

“Thank you,” his sincerity only made her feel guiltier.

 

“You know what? You have time right now? I know just the right place” she didn’t wait for him to respond and grabbed his hand, dragging him along.

 

“I… I guess I have?” he chuckled at her back. “You know, I can’t even remember where I was going.”

 

Pidge wanted to scream.

 

“Ha ha ha” she faked a nervous laugh. “Funny, neither can I.”

 

She finally spotted the back ally she saw when she left the kinder garden and the guiltiness just kept increasing when he didn’t even notice where was she taking him. Only when she faced him she noticed that indeed his eyes were following her every move and ignoring everything else.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she lamented, sincere.

 

She snapped her fingers and he fell unconscious, but not to the floor. She carried him with her magic and after looking around to check no one was watching, she flicked her wrist and they vanished from the human world.

 

Three hours later, she was finally getting the courage to go to Allura. She couldn’t keep him asleep forever, after all. She had used that time to think of what to say because she thought that arriving at her friend's sanctuary and saying “I’ll tell you something very funny, but you have to promise you won’t get mad” wasn’t the best way to tell her.

 

Pidge would have probably kept pushing the issue at hand for a little longer, but Allura heard that Pidge was already back to the Immortal World and since she felt way better thanks to the medicine her friend gave her, she decided she had to go and ask her what was she doing in here if she still had about two hours left of work.

 

But Allura’s words died in her mouth when she saw a human sleeping peacefully inside of Pidge Sanctuary, the goddess herself pacing around, preoccupied.

 

“What did you do?” Allura breathed.

 

Pidge stopped in her tracks and after spotting Allura, gave a nervous chuckle.

 

“Oh, well… you see, it’s…” she stopped. Then ran towards her friend and grabbed her by the shoulders. “It’s terrible. I screwed up. I shot him by accident and now he’s in love with me. How do I fix this? You have to help me.”

 

Allura stared at her with her mouth hanging open, quickly processing the words she spat.

 

“What?” she blurted. “What do you mean he’s in love with you?”

 

Pidge groaned, panic rising in her veins. She proceeded to tell Allura her whole misadventure and kept panicking when she saw the very face of Cupid grow more and more alarmed as she went on.

 

“Is there a way to fix this?” Pidge asked, a little desperate.

 

Allura told herself to keep calm, that not everything was lost. This could still have a solution. Crushes faded, dislikes were forgotten, and even Love or Hate feelings can cool with time.

 

“First things first,” Allura said, straitening her back and joining her hands in a regal pose. “Which setting was your shooting toy on when you hit him?”

 

Pidge flinched.

 

“Undying and True Love,” she mumbled.

 

Allura felt her eyelid tremble. She took a deep breath and fell silent, her joined hands touching her lips and nose. She took her time to make peace with the fact. After a whole minute, Pidge was more than worried.

 

“Allu…?” she began to ask with uncertainty.

 

“Pidge.” Allura’s voice was all business.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You just made a human fall in love with you. Forever.”

 

Pidge made an intake of breath.

 

“There’s no cure?”

 

“Not for Undying Love, there isn’t.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Not even a forbidden one?”

 

“No.”

 

“What about the true love’s kiss spell and all that?

 

“That’s for breaking sleeping curses, not love spells, Pidge” Allura said, confused she would suggest something as contradictory as that.

 

Pidge groaned. She needed to sit. She went to the bedding where she kept Shiro and let herself fall on it. She buried her face in her hands and grunted. She almost felt like sobbing.

 

“Allura, what am I going to do?” she asked, distressed. “Gods and mortals hadn’t been involved for millenniums now.”

 

Allura walked to her friend and kneeled to be face to face. She put a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention and she could lift her eyes to meet hers.

 

“That’s… an interesting way to put it,” she said. “Which makes me think. Why did you bring him here?”

 

Pidge bit her lip and looked away, at him. He was sleeping peacefully, looking handsome and relaxed. His slightly parted lips seemed inviting just for her. She felt her heartstrings being tugged towards his direction and when she finally returned her gaze to her friend, her eyes were glossy. The feeling of being filled with love was ridiculous, she decided.

 

“I don’t know, I panicked. I wasn’t thinking,” she confessed. “Love makes you stupid,” she added, a little resentful.

 

Allura eyed her curiously, arching a brow.

 

“But I though…?”

 

“I think I shot myself too,” she said.

 

Allura couldn’t help but crack a smile.

 

“You mean to tell me,” she said, trying to hold her laugh, “that the goddess of _intelligence_ just shot herself with a laser gun of Undying and True Love because…” she giggled, “because she stumbled on a human?”

 

“It’s not funny!” Pidge said, standing up and getting away from her so-called friend. “I just told you: Love and Intelligence don't mix. Love always makes smart people act like idiots.”

 

“Yeah, and goddesses too, apparently.”

 

Pidge shot her a glare, but Allura kept giggling.

 

“Well, then I’ll leave you with your human,” Allura said, standing up too. “I’ll return to my job and try to fix the work you left behind schedule”

 

“But, but what should I do with him?” Pidge asked pointing at Shiro.

 

“Well, I’m sure if you read some of our mythology, you’ll get some ideas of what gods and humans did when stuff like this happened. You’re not the first to be in this situation, you know?”

 

“That’s not what I meant!” Pidge complained, her face red.

 

“Well, then don’t ask me,” she smiled and nodded towards Shiro. “Ask him. I’m sure he’ll have a say in this too.”

 

Right.

 

“Good luck,” Allura wished and then left the Sanctuary.

 

Pidge took a deep breath and looked at him. She sat beside him again, facing him this time. She dared to touch his face and felt her heart racing.

 

“I hate love,” she mumbled.

 

An idea crossed her mind but she quickly dismissed it. It was really stupid. But on the other hand, it could help her discover if she really got hit. No, wait. Of course she got hit. She wouldn’t be thinking all this cheesy stuff if she hadn’t gotten hit.

 

She sighed.

 

“Okay,” she breathed. “If he wakes up, I’ll ask him to consider dating a goddess; if he doesn’t, I’ll erase his memory and return him to the Mortal World without showing myself again. Hopefully, he won’t go crazy not being able to remember his true love ever again.”

 

She took another breath and held his face in both hands. She caressed his cheeks with her thumbs and swallowed her annoying heart that was beating aggressively in her throat. She refused to acknowledge the fact that she wished with all her might he’d wake up.

 

She leaned in and kissed him gently. It felt amazing. His lips were smooth and thin; his smell filled her senses and melted her resolve. She indulged herself a few more seconds of bliss before she parted their lips and gathered all her will power to not dive in again. Her breathing was uneven for the adrenaline. She took her time to open her eyes, but when she did, he was already looking at her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a continuation in mind, to be honest I do't know how it'll continue haha I guess it ended a little bit open. I'm sorry. I still hope you liked it.


End file.
